Training
by Miyako117
Summary: A Human general tries to train Galactic Rangers. Chaos ensues. First Story, R&R!


Miyako117:Ah...First Ratchet and Clank story...! Well...since it's my first...be nice, cuz it could...suck...And just so you know, this is an assignment that Dannah-Chan(Naruto fans...go read her stories right now! She is a great writer!) and I have to do every week. The underlined words are nothing, just part of the assignment. Go read people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank...not the Rangers either...even though they're awesome..but I do own Yuki! Oh yeah, the Ranger's Hymn...uh, it's Sarge11's... .

* * *

**Training**

In Shooting Range 7, in Metropolis on the planet Kerwan, a woman was standing there with a disgruntled look on her face. In front of her was a group of fifty robots who looked uncomfortable. The robots were some of the many Galactic Rangers, who were basically the army/protectors of the Solana Galaxy. But for apt fighters, they were quite the cowards...who weren't ashamed to show it. They ran at almost every battle fought, and asked the three-no, _four_-time heroes, Ratchet and Clank, to fight their battles for them, occasionally helping. Even their _Ranger's Hymn_ showed their cowardice!

This was where General Yuki came in. After the Galactic Alliance between the Solana, Bogon, Milky Way, and Free Polaris(one half was under rule of Emperor Tachyon) Galaxies, Yuki moved to Solana for adventure and to join the Galactic Space Command. She quickly moved up the ranks, not only because of her fighting ability, but because most of her superiors(Galactic Rangers) were already destroyed. She saw how cowardly her robotic allies were, and decided to train them to be more courageous in battle and such. If the Galactic Council wouldn't allow the Rangers to have a courage upgrade, then she would have to start like this. She walked towards the robots and saw two in front that were shifting more nervously. Her light blue eyes looked upon them for a few seconds, before she asked, "You two? What are your labels?"

A brief silence came from them until they replied.

"Uh, H-22."

"And I'm...H-26." The Ranger called H-26 sounded afraid of what was next.

Yuki suddenly had a disarming smile, before asking,"How am I supposed to tell everyone from each other?" One Ranger from the back of the group answered, "Oh, um, our labels are on our arm-cannons." The general looked at the arm cannon of a random Ranger, and saw that his "name" was on it. She went up to the ones called H-22 and H-26 and said, happily, "Well, congrats! You two are my new lieutenants!" If those two had jaws, they would've dropped quite nicely to the ground. "WHAT?! Oh...no, no, no...'Cause, you see, ma'am...we're pretty busy, um...we mean...well Clank asked us to be guest stars on his latest movie, so we can't fight, nope, we can't...pretty weird, huh?" Yuki stared at them for a second, then said, "Oh yeah..._really _convenient..."

Suddenly, another one spoke out, saying, "Uh..General Yuki? You said that we're having training, right? Well, I think I'm fine without training..." "Oh really. Okay, Command gave us a mission, but since you don't need training, I'll hand it to you. Okay, here's your mission-" "But-" "-You have to lead a squadron of fifteen Rangers to Stratus City, the capital of Tachyon's empire in Polaris, and to get information from the Hall of Knowledge. Then, you have to-" "AH! No! I don't want to go there...Because...I'm afr-I mean _allergic _to the fish-er, Drophyd guards..."

"..." Yuki simply stared the Ranger down. Then she took out a gun and said, "_This_ is what happens to idiots like this guy." Then she bludgeoned the Ranger with the gun, so he could stand still, aimed, and fired.

Everyone stared at the Ranger...or what _used _to be one. The gun that Yuki used was a _Quack-o-Ray, _capable of turning just about anyone or anything into a duck. The Ranger...or duck, was helplessly flapping his wings and quacking. The general stepped in front of him and said, "Dude. You're a robot. I'm not stupid. You can't be allergic to fishes. What's more, they're in tanks."

She sighed, and walked away from the duck...she knew what was next. The duck suddenly started spitting something out. A Ranger went near the thing...and seconds later he flew across the range, as the "thing" exploded. The Rangers started to inch away from the duck, as it spat out more bombs onto the fences, the targets...everywhere nearby. As soon as everyone was "calm," Yuki announced their first training mission.

"This is really easy, so don't screw this up. All we have to do is safely transport Kerwanian Flytraps to Florana, because there's a bug problem there. Besides, this...hopefully...builds up your courage against weaker things...like_ fishes_." What she left out, was the fact that these plants were two times larger than the Rangers, but she didn't want all of them running away...yet.

Soon, the Rangers were bringing the flytraps into the dropships for transport. No one knew that soon things would go awry. As the rangers defiled into the transports, one of the flowers suddenly became aggressive. The poor victim turned out to be H-26. The flytrap engulfed the Ranger, and H-22, who was nearby, started to yell, dropping his flower, resulting in another "eaten" Ranger. It started a chain reaction, with most of the Rangers getting eaten by their flytraps.

Yuki heard a muffled screaming as she walked out of one of the transports, and saw a lot of flytraps, with Rangers sticking out of their mouths. She sighed, and said, "So much for a successful mission," before taking out her Quack-O-Ray and aiming at all of the plants.

Later, Yuki and the Rangers were back on Shooting Range 7. They were all talking about how much of a "success" the mission was, and asked Yuki that she should help more in the missions. '_That's an understatement,' _she thought. In fact, what happened was that the Kerwanian Flytraps became ducks and spat the Rangers out before the bomb rampage began. Luckily, they became plants again without damaging the city too much, and it made it easier for them to get into the dropships. The Rangers, however, were quite glad that they got out, and took all the credit for themselves. _'Selfish morons...but I guess it's a start,' _Yuki thought as she watched the Rangers do something crazy.

Sure, they were cowards, but they were pretty good friends too.

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
